Ask Nikki (June)
This page is for any Ask Nikki's that occured in the month of June. They will be listed in chronological order and pictures from almost, each entry can be seen on the bottom. 2012 Stuck In The Middle Of Two Friends Wrote on June 30th A ten year old girl named Caris '''is having a school trip coming up. The driving time is six hours long and her two friends both want to sit next to her, but they both hate each other. She has no idea who to sit next to. '''Nikki's Advice '''starts with Nikki hoping that Caris will have a bunch of fun things to do while on the driving portion of the trip. Then she goes on to voice concern over how hard it may be, since the friends do not like each other. She mentions two old friends she used to have back in 4th grade who bickered practically 24/7, then suggests that Caris just be honest with them. She can talk to them both separately and tell them both how much she values their friendships, and how she does not want to hurt either of them. Then she can go on to inform them how she was put into an awkward situation since they both asked her to sit with them and she would rather not choose. If they are really her friends they will understand how hard things are for her. She also suggests that maybe she can sit with one friend on the way to there, then the other friend on the way home. This way nobody gets hurt. Caris may even be able to convince each girl what she likes about the other one and maybe by the time the trip is over, they will all be friends. 2013 2014 How To Comfort A Friend Wrote: June 5th, 2014 A girl writes to Nikki about her best friend. A girl who is very sweet and kind, who tries to help out as much as she can and remain happy and optimistic every day. But lately she's going through her own problem and has been trying to hide her sadness, even if it's apparently there still. Anonymous wants to help her but she has no idea how to and she worries she'll just make her feel worse. '''Nikki tells her that she can understand why she would be worried, but she reveals that when it comes to telling someone how much you care about them and how you want to support them, there is no wrong way to say it. All she needs to do is tell her friend that she will be there for her, because it isn't like she can just fix everything, but she can tell her how much she cares. Instead of stressing out over such things, just remain understanding and patient with her, and soon enough her good mood will return! Control Freak Mom Wrote: June 12th, 2014 The writer, Lily '''is upset because her mom never gives her any space and gets really mad if things don't go the way she wants. Recently she destroyed her laptop just because she tried to interfere with Lily's studying system she had set up, even though she was doing fine. Lily's father isn't any help though and they put blame on her because she has to obey what her mom says as the parent. She asks Nikki how she can stop acting like this, along with how to get a new laptop... '''Nikki '''first apologizes to Lily for what she has to deal with. She can only imagine how bad it is, then goes on to say how much she hates the "I'm the Parent" line because it's the most unbearable excuse there is for people to be unreasonable, overbearing, and inconsiderate. While her mom clearly did something mean and bad by smashing the laptop, to her she probably thought she was doing the right thing and thinks she may be helping her. She probably fears that if she was to stop, something bad could happen to Lily. But Nikki does not think it's an easy task, so she suggests that the next time she gets up in her business, maybe Lily can just try to remember she thinks she is helping, and instead of getting upset, speak kindly and tell her mom that she appreciates her opinions, but can also give her own and maybe over time her mom will begin to ease up. As for the laptop, Nikki suggests some sucking up by complimenting her parents and bring up how important learning is, maybe they will realize she still needs a laptop. Crush Is A Bully wrote: June 19th, 2014 The writer '''Tara is worried over what to do about her friend, who bullies another classmate. But she can't work up the courage to tell her friend to stop because of her crush on him. Nikki '''comments on how stressful a situation like this can be and mentions that it's always hard telling a friend when they are acting badly. But it can be even harder when it's a friend, and a crush. But Nikki does think Tara is off to a good start by realizing there's a problem, going on to mention a girl she knew in 7th grade who was SO into this boy that she actually stuck up for him when he kicked a dog! It must be hard to imagine saying something to her crush and friend but for her to like him, he must have some redeemable qualities deep down and is generally a good person. She believes that he may not even realize how mean he's being, because he doesn't sound like he would intentionally harass others. So maybe Tara can find a way to speak to him about it while reminding him how much she still likes him. There isn't a guarantee this will work but chances are he wouldn't just dump her as a friend for it. If he does then he wasn't worth it anyway and it may be best for Tara to find that out. Not Feeling Pretty wrote: June 26st, 2014 '''Jennah, '''the writer feels very unappealing. She admits to being a little overweight and just can't smile at herself in a mirror and wonders if there's a way to fix it. '''Nikki admits that while she doesn't know Jennah she is very sure she is beautiful inside and out. No matter how one looks they can feel pretty by taking care of themselves, while the second involves how one feels about themself. She decides to start with makeup and mention's to Jennah that while some people spend way too much time with their looks, she finds that the girls who feel prettiest are the ones who at least put a little bit of effort into how they look. Jennah doesn't need to start spending too much time being hung up on her looks either, she just has to do things that will make her feel well put together, like doing her hair or picking out a favorite outfit. She moves onto the second thing, which involves changing how one feels about themself. Sure, she may like to wear lip gloss to suit her but she feels the prettiest doing something that she's passionate about and loves, no matter how corner that sounds. So Jenneh needs to find something that she loves so much that she can't help but just keep smiling the entire time. Gallery DTYP.png|Not Feeling Pretty CIAB.png|Crushing On A Bully CF.png|Control Freak Mother CYF.png|Comforting A Friend Category:Other Pages Category:Ask Nikki